


Просто кошмар

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Просто кошмар

Рука ныла с самого утра, хотя Барб не припомнит, чтобы резалась или ударялась. Точка в ладони – какая-то фантомная боль, пульсирующая, утихающая лишь на короткое время и приходящая вновь.

Барб сжала ладонь в кулак и расслабила снова.

Голова болела. Уже несколько дней.

Всю неделю не получалось выспаться – такое случалось с ней иногда, когда лежишь без сна в своей комнате и бездумно смотришь в потолок. Но в этот раз все было иначе: Барб засыпала и просыпалась от душных и дурных снов, в которых то бродила по лесу, то задыхалась от страха и тяжелого ощущения в горле, словно его набили влажной землей.

Холодная черная жижа под ногами, как будто запускаешь руку в желе. Иногда в снах присутствовал густой влажный и тухлый запах.Он облеплял кожу, пропитывая собой всю комнату, из-за чего вернуться в реальность получалось не сразу. Настолько настоящими были ощущения.

Новость про мальчишку Байерса всполошила весь Хокинс, и волоски на коже вставали дыбом при мысли, что он блуждает в лесной чаще и не может найти дорогу домой.  
Барб неуютно повела плечами.

Кошмары пришли к ней задолго до того, как мальчик пропал.

Может, дело было в учебе? Она слишком нервничала из-за химии и тестов. Ковальски в этом году отрывался на учениках: Барб с Нэнс почти каждый день оставались в библиотеке после занятий, чтобы сделать домашнее задание вместе и подготовиться.

Нэнс.

Может, дело было как раз в ней? И в этом Стиве Харрингтоне, новом увлечении Нэнси. Стив был ненадежным золотым мальчиком, легкомысленным, популярным. Он мог обидеть Нэнс и разбить ей сердце, как обычно поступал с другими девчонками.

Барб отвела взгляд от компании: Нэнси стояла, смущенно поправляя кудряшки, и улыбалась, пока Стив обнимал ее за плечи и увлеченно болтал с друзьями. Кэролл с Томми как всегда вели себя отвратительно: ржали, тыча в объявление о пропаже Уилла Байерса. Барб закатила глаза, вернувшись к поиску тетради в шкафчике.

*

К вечеру ладонь разболелась сильнее - похоже было на застуженный сустав, она даже помяла руку как следует и на всякий случай нанесла согревающую мазь, однако боль никак не утихала. Непрерывно била и пульсировала, словно гноилась.

Вечеринка во вторник – настоящий бред. У Барб было плохое предчувствие; напряжение сгущалось вокруг, и она могла сказать уверенно: Нэнс совершит большую ошибку сегодня. Новый лифчик, который они лично выбирали на прошлой неделе, когда шатались по магазинам, тому свидетельство. Барб переживала. Но Нэнси излучала уверенность – что плохого было в том, чтобы посидеть компанией у бассейна пару часов?

Ничего плохого в этом, конечно, не было. Плохо было бы закончить посиделку в постели Стива Харрингтона. Барб неотрывно следила за ним: как общался, как заигрывал с Нэнс, как вел себя – самоуверенно и непринужденно, и понимала, что Нэнси уже попалась.

*

Курить, развалившись на шезлонге, и демонстративно вскрывать пивные банки армейским ножом, наверняка стащенным у отца. Серьезно?

И Нэнси не замечает, насколько это глупо?

Барб раздраженно потерла руку, спрятала ноющую ладонь в карман куртки, стараясь не участвовать в общих разговорах – с Томми и Кэролл все нечего было обсуждать. А Стив с Нэнси не отрывались друг от друга.

Она согласилась открыть банку только чтобы отвлечься. Когда лезвие надрезало кожу – удивительно, но боль в руке прошла, сменилась горячим ощущением крови на пальцах и… облегчением. Барб вскрикнула лишь на автомате, а потом ошарашено уставилась на ладонь. Нэнси обеспокоенно подлетела к ней, но ничего страшного не произошло.  
Барб планировала ехать домой, и как только обработает наспех порез – непременно потащит Нэнси к выходу.

За спиной раздался визг Кэролл и шум бассейна: придурок Томми, похоже, столкнул ее в воду. Порез оказался не сильно глубоким,но кровь все равно шла без остановки. Подставив руку под струю воды, Барб разглядывала себя в зеркало. Свет несколько раз моргнул, Харрингтону определенно надо проверить проводку.

Замотав ладонь бумажными полотенцами, Барб вышла в коридор в поисках Нэнс и столкнулась с ней у лестницы. Мокрая кофта облепляла тело, с волос Нэнси капала вода. Они с Харрингтоном поднимались наверх, наверное, в его комнату, и на Барб (накатило) раздражение.

Нэнси была слишком влюбленной (считай, слепой), чтобы выслушать ее.

Барб ушла ждать на улице, хотя Нэнси просила ее ехать домой.

Пахло лесом и разлитым по напольной плитке пивом. Вода была теплая. Нэнс наверняка пожалеет, но будет уже поздно. Барб отвезет ее домой, и завтра они обязательно поговорят.

А пока – укол злости и легкой обиды.

Порез немного щипал под полотенцем, кровь еще сочилась – редкими каплями падала капала прямо в хлорированную воду, и Барб собиралась сходить в ванную еще раз. Она заметила тень позади себя слишком поздно.

Надо же, вырубиться прямо в гостях у Харрингтона – та еще глупость. Ей все-таки нужно было принимать снотворное.

Во рту завис противный земельный привкус – Барб резко распахнула глаза и выплюнула мутную жижу. В животе все скрутило. Дно бассейна больше не подсвечивалось и заросло лианами - грязными, влажными. Пахло сыростью и плесенью. Барб шарила ладонями вслепую по керамическому полу, ища сухое место, чтобы оттолкнуться.

Кошмар ощущался реальнее, чем раньше. Даже плиты сильно холодили кожу. Барб затошнило, и она сплюнула еще раз, надеясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса во рту.  
Если она упала прямо на крыльце дома и отключилась – наверняка все это увидят. Не было страха, только усталость и смущение, Барб щипнула себя за локоть, надеясь проснуться, но реальность вокруг не менялась.

Она привыкала к темноте. К небу без звезд над головой, только темно-серый туман, склизкий лес за высоким забором, пустой бассейн и она – лежащая на дне. Проснуться срочно. Немедленно.

Сбоку что-то тихонько зашуршало, и Барб осторожно присела, поворачиваясь. Страх тяжелой волной поднялся в груди, затопив собой все нутро. Она была здесь не одна.

Впервые.

Что-то темное и высокое, похожее на большого человека в костюме, пригнувшись, сидело в самом углу.

Ноги не слушались, скользили по плитке, и Барб неловко ткнулась в грязную стену. На ощупь пробралась к лестнице, шепча под нос «проснись-пожалуйста-проснись». Когда Нечто зашевелилось и хищно развернулось к ней, Барб закричала.

Это был самый действенный способ. Крик разнесся по округе и резко оборвался. Тут не было эхо. Ничего не было. Свет в доме Харрингтона не горел, а сам дом будто вытащили с морского дна: обвитый растениями, серый, в трещинах.

Барб закричала вновь, зовя Нэнси, и кричала, кричала, кричала. Кричала все громче, цепляясь за лестницу. Ее должны были услышать и растормошить.

Монстр сзади низко рычал, и она чувствовала, как он подходил все ближе, цокая когтями по дну бассейна.

Барб устала. Затихла. Горло перехватило от тяжелого душного воздуха. Она задыхалась.

Когда силы держаться за перила кончились, и монстр сдернул ее с лестницы бассейна, мир пропал и превратился в сплошную темноту. Барб больно ударилась головой. Запах – жутко знакомый и едкий – забился в нос, и черная жидкость закапала с синей угольной кожи чудовища прямо ей на щеки. Это просто очередной кошмар.

У монстра не было лица.

Это последнее, что она видела, а затем темнота навсегда забрала Барб к себе.


End file.
